


In the Cave

by LionessLeone



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Future Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessLeone/pseuds/LionessLeone
Summary: “Have you ever thought of us being together...sexually?”A fic in which Callum finally asks the rest of his 5 questions and Rayla asks her own (and things get sexy).
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 307





	In the Cave

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs way more smut. I'm more of a comic and art kind of person, but this idea worked best in fiction form so here we are. Big thank you to my blessed betas <3

“We better take shelter soon.” 

Callum could feel the sky arcanum surging: Wind swirling in his lungs, the air around him swelling and tumbling. Each breath he took sparked with boundless energy inside his lungs. Sprightly eddies tumbled and swelled around him. No doubt, it was going to storm soon.

Rayla looked up and groaned at the darkened sky, “The closest village is still about a half hour away.”

“I don’t think we’re gonna make it.”

She huffed. “Alrighty. Then we best be findin’ a cave.” 

They were marching through the mountains of West Xadia to discuss diplomatic endeavors with an Earthblood tribe. Callum had been sent as a representative of Katolis and the greater Pentarchy in hopes of finding some common ground between humans and the Earthblood elves. And when the Dragon Queen insisted upon a representative to lead his journey, Rayla jumped at the chance to serve as his “official Xadian bodyguard.” Opeli argued for a whole platoon, but Ezran assured her that Rayla was more than enough and Callum could handle his own.

After a bit of searching, they eventually found a crevice to reside in while the storm passed. They slid into the opening just as the rain began to fall.

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” Rayla asked, looking out into the heavily increasing downpour and shrugging off her damp outer layers.

Callum paused from shaking off the rainwater and focused on the air around him. It was restless: wind swirling and energy pulsing. “It doesn’t seem like it will be letting up anytime soon. Looks like we’re in for the night.”

“Greeeaaat. Well I guess we better be settin’ up camp then. I’ll lay out our bags and you start a fire, yeah? Oh Great Lightning Mage?” 

He chuckled. “Deal.”

It didn’t matter how much time had passed, she was still the same old Rayla. Her hair had grown out a bit and her body had matured, but she was still the snarky girl with a motherly touch. 

Five years ago, after returning the egg and ending the war, they had parted ways. Rayla returned to join the Dragon Guard and Callum went to help his brother, King Ezran. They still kept in touch though: mainly conversing through letters. They would visit each other every now and then, but it never lasted more than a week. This mission was the longest time they had spent together since their initial departure; two and a half weeks into a two month journey. 

Camp preparations went by uneventfully. After setting up, they managed to cook some vegetables Rayla had stashed in her satchel for dinner, and by the time they had finished eating it was evening. Callum kept himself preoccupied, sketching the new plants he had encountered on their journey: feathered tailtrips, dobble gumdrips, and the like.

“Travellin’ like this. It reminds me of the ole days. When we were roughin’ it through the countryside on a journey to return Zym.” She interrupted his sketching.

Callum looked up from his sketchbook to find Rayla wistfully staring off into the fire. She was lying on her side, head propped up in her hand and a small smile on her face. 

“Like when we first slept in a cave together?”

She grimaced. “I don’t particularly enjoy that memory.”

“Oh yeah... I guess I did almost die.”

“I’m just glad you never dabbled in dark magic again.”

He smiled at her. “I was such a pain back then.” 

“You aren’t much better now.” She shot back with a smirk.

“Hey! I like to think that I have greatly improved from my childish ways.”

“Ye can think that all ye like, but it doesn’t make it true,” she laughed, rolling onto her back.

Callum huffed in mock annoyance as her laughter subsided. There was a beat before a soft smile pulled on the corners of her lips. “You may have been a pain, but you were always sweet as well.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember when you comforted me when I found out about Runaan?” Her eyes glistened at the memory. “Or when you offered to walk around the ocean just so I wouldn’t have to ride in a boat? Or when you started askin’ me questions in the boat to distract me from the water?” Her smile widened, memory coming back to her. “I think that was when I first started to really like you.”

“Really? Because I had just told an entire Katolian squadron that you were a monster who kidnapped Ez and me.”

“True,” she replied flatly. She rolled over back onto her side and glared at him, happy memory momentarily interrupted. “When the little shite in ye comes out, it comes on very strong.” Her narrowed eyes began to soften as she relaxed the corners of her mouth, allowing a withering grin to cross her face, “but I s’pose the sweetness in ye comes on strong too.” There was a moment of silence as a tenderness overcame her features. “In that moment in the boat, you reminded me of how much I loved Xadia and showed how much you cared. I knew I liked you then.”

“Well, I like you too.” He smiled softly back at her. “You already know you’ve changed my life. Without you I never would have become a mage, or travelled Xadia, or stopped the war between Xadia and the Pentarchy. You made me realize that there were things that I could do. You made me realize that I _ am _somebody.”

And then it grew silent, as they sat there smiling at each other from the sappiness of their statements. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that: staring at each other across the cave. Gazes locked. Firelight dancing in their eyes. Light smiles on their faces. Tension thickening. 

This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. They had been dancing around the subject for the past few years. He didn’t know when the feelings first developed, only that he slowly became more aware of his fondness for the elf. 

“You kno’...,” said Rayla, breaking the silence with a widening smile. “You never finished asking me your 5 questions.”

“Hmm?”

“In the boat. When you were distracting me. You never finished asking me your questions...”

“...Oh yeah. How many did I have left?”

“Three, I believe.” Her eyes sparkled.

“Right.” His mouth was dry. He knew what he wanted to ask. It had been one he had been dying to know for a long time, but it never felt like the right time to ask until now. He tried to steady his voice as the words he’s been wondering about for so long left his lips. “Have you ever thought about us ...being together?”

She stared at him. Eyes slightly widening, smile slowly falling. He panicked.

“And I’m not talking about as friends either because I already know that an elf-and-human friendship is quite strange to most people b-but we’ve made it work and what I’m really asking you is…” He gulped, “if you know...you’ve thought of us,” his voice cracked. _ Great. _ “...romantically?” 

She continued to stare at him, breath in her throat, the reality of the question settling on her. She resembled a glowtoad staring at a jelly tart. “Please Rayla.” They couldn’t keep doing this. He had to know. They needed to confront this.

She whispered out the tiniest “…yes...” 

His heart leapt. “Really?” 

“Yes”

Heart now thundering in his chest, he tried to calm his nerves. “Huh. W-Wha,” he cleared his throat, closed his sketchbook, and took a breath. “What, um, have you thought about?”

An endearing blush spread across her cheeks as she uncomfortably looked away. “Wouldn’t ye like to know.”

“I would. That’s why I used one of my questions for it,” he teased back.

“Ugggghhh!” She began to fiddle with the top of her boots, distracting herself so she could verbally admit her embarrassing fantasies. “...I’ve thought about kissing you....What your lips would feel like.” Her blush spread to the tips of her ears as her brow furrowed further. “Waking up with you in my arms every morning and all the other sappy shit: Holding hands, cuddling, stroking your hair, getting married, having tykes; the whole nine yards. All the good feelings.”

He grinned back at her. “I’ve thought about that stuff too. How long have you felt this way?”

“I don’t know honestly. Since the boat maybe? I think I realized it in Xadia when we were first delivering Zym. After I almost lost you to dark magic, I sort of panicked and nearly subconsciously confessed. I spent the next several days mulling over my actions, and I realized that you were more special to me than a friend.”

A moment passed. It felt like the air between them had finally cleared. Until she smirked secretly.

“My turn”

“Huh?”

“You got to ask five questions now it’s my turn.” She announced. He froze. He did not know this was part of the deal, and by the looks of her smile, this was not going to be innocent. He gulped.

“Have you ever thought of us being together...sexually?”

“W-wha?” His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“You heard me,” she smirked.

“Um, well, you know I don’t think I-”

“Callum.” She pleaded.

“Yes” he whispered, tomato-faced.

“What have _ you _ thought about?”

Of course she would turn the tables. “Um, are you sure you want to know?” 

“Positive.”

“Ok, but are you _ really _ sure you’re ok with me saying?”

“Callum. It’s no fun if you don’t play along. Yes, I’m _ really, really _ sure. Now tell me!”

“Ok um...You know. The usual…”

“Oh, I am so glad I had to go through several layers of preliminary questioning for that response.” 

“Okay, okay!” He took a breath and stared at the closed sketchbook clutched in his hands. “...What you’d, you know,... look like naked. If you have any more markings on your body. The shades of your ...more intimate parts and how they would glisten in the moonlight. What you would look like beneath me with your hair splayed over my mattress. Or hovering over me as you took me inside yourself. If you would moan when I entered you. What face you’d make as it happens...What it would feel like to be inside you...How your inner walls would hold me...”

She let out a low whistle. “Whoa, you sure have thought about it all, haven’t ya?” Teasing evident in her voice. “I’m surprised ya haven’t gone drawing any of these fantasies.”

“...” Callum got suspiciously quiet.

“Show me the drawings.”

He looked at her with panicked eyes. “Huh?” 

“I kno’ you’ve drawn me, your silence just confirmed it. Might as well show me the goods. Consider it a professional critique.”

“Oh ha..” His face now beet red. “Are you sure you want to see it?”

“Are we about to go through this whole thing again?”

“No, no, Uh, yeah, sure you can seem them.”

With nervous hands, he crawled across the floor to pass her his sketchbook. She flipped through the pages searching for images of herself. Once landing upon one of the incriminating photos, she eyed it keenly discerning its likeness. He was sweating. 

“Not bad.” She side-eyed him, smirking. “But you’re a bit off on me pelvis,” her face glinted mischievously. 

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Hm?” 

“I have a freckle just below my hips, riiiiight there.” She pointed to a place on her V-line, his eyes followed. He swallowed, heartbeat quickening.

“Do you want to see it?”

“Huh? Are you kidding?”

“Is that a no?” 

“No! I mean yes, I mean- I-” He took a deep breath. “Yes. I would love to see any part of you naked.”

She snorted and stood up to remove her clothes. He wasn’t sure when the room had become so hot but he knew the dying fire was definitely _ not _ the source.

With their gazes still locked, she slowly removed her jacket, shrugging it to the floor. Following her jacket, she languidly unfastened her light armor and continued to strip herself of all her clothes until she was standing bare before him. Firelight outlining her physique. She was beautiful.

His breathing deepened. 

“Ya see? The freckle’s right here.” She pointed to a brown speck in the midst of a sea of pale pink lying just inward of her right hip bone and above a small bush of white hair.

“Can I touch you?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think.

Momentarily startled from his boldness, she returned to smirking at him again. “You already asked your five but...yes”

From the floor of the cave, he reached up for her pale stomach and gently grazed her skin. She was soft, softer than he imagined, yet there was a firmness just beneath the surface telling of her physical fitness. He gently dragged his hand down and delicately brushed his thumb over the freckle in question. Then he slowly trailed his hand back up her body, tracing her features with his fingertips. His knees raising him to a kneel allowing his hands to continue their pursuit. When he reached her ribs he hesitantly semi-cupped her breasts and briefly considered brushing a thumb over a nipple, but there was something important he had to do first. His hand continued its path, from her ribs to over her collarbone to her neck until he reached her face. Their eyes met. He tilted her head down, thumb brushing over her lips as his breathing all but stopped. It was clear what he wanted next. He asked anyway. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Her response came with lips crashing as they tumbled to where the cave wall and floor met. Her hands grasped his face as his immediately encircled her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was wet, sloppy, and awkward, but somehow wonderful and exhilarating at the same time. Neither of them were particularly versed in this experience but they were quickly learning together.

She crawled into his lap, fingers lacing into his hair. His grip tightened. It was so good. Finally getting what they’ve dreamt about since teenagers. The heat of the moment continually built. She slid her hands under his jacket, coaxing him out of it. Once coaxed, she undid several of his tunic’s latches and snuck her hands through the opening, gliding her fingers over his bare chest, feeling his shoulders and back.

Rayla was often the focus of Callum’s fantasies but his imagination could never capture the breathtaking beauty of this elven woman’s naked, feminine curves. The reality of his now realized dreams became obvious by the increasing bulge in his pants. A bulge that was pressing into her core and exciting her in just the right way. The tension rising until they couldn’t take it anymore. She moved her hips a bit. He responded with fever, pressing back into her. They started rocking, finding a rhythm as they grinded into each other. It was good. So good. But not enough.

Amidst their heated kissing, she reached down and stroked him through his trousers. He sighed wistfully. In between kisses she commanded, “Pants. Off. Now.” Callum complied.

He struggled with his belt buckle while attempting to continue their needy embrace. It was not working. Rayla broke their kiss and stood up, looking down at Callum. From this angle, he could see the wetness of Rayla’s desire. Standing up so he could remove the restricting fabric, Callum eagerly pulled his leg out of his pants, stumbling and hopping on his other foot to catch himself from falling. The scene made Rayla giggle in spite of herself. The young man blushed sheepishly as the smile left her face, replaced instead by a face Callum had never seen Rayla make before. A passionate look in her violet eyes that stared deeply into his own.

Once released from his confines, she reached out a tentative hand and grasped him, causing him to pause in his attempt to finish unlatching his shirt. She gently pressed her fingertips into the base of his manhood. It felt strange. She squeezed again and began to caress him. In steady motions she stroked him from base to tip and was rewarded by soft groans. As she pumped him, she saw a bead of a viscous liquid start to form at the top of his fulminating shaft. Tentatively she dabbed her thumb in the liquid and swirled it around his head. He panted. It provided a bit of lubrication, and the bead reformed not too long after it.

While continuing to pump him with her hand, she began to wonder what he tasted like. The bead of glistening sweat calling her; begging to be tasted. It looked like one of those human desserts with cream spilling out. She was hesitant with those at first too but they were surprisingly tasty. Would this taste similar? It seemed pretty appetizing. Although the hunger calling her to taste Callum’s èclair was entirely different from the hunger she felt when trying the original. Curiosity taking over, she slowly lowered her head and kitten licked the tip of his lightning rod. His eyes shot open. 

“Oh _ Orphan Queen. _”

She smirked, pleased with her doing, or rather undoing and decided to continue. It tasted _ nothing _like that deliciously sweet treat she thought this would taste like, yet the salty musk flavor was strangely not a turn off. It was tasty in its own sense. Taking her ministrations further, she stuck out her tongue and licked him base to tip. After several laps, she popped his head in her mouth. It wasn’t bad, a bit salty, but not unpleasant. Forgetting her teeth she grazed him and he hissed. She stretched her mouth wider and began to suck, tongue swirling around his hardness. He grunted.

The warmth of her mouth encompassing him. It was kind of nice, feeling him in her mouth and hearing what she was doing to him. She hoped she was doing well. Callum certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. As she bobbed her head up and down on his manhood, he brought his hands to rest on her horns. Delicately, he began to gently caress her horns, rubbing his hands up and down in a similar motion to how she had stroked him earlier. He was attempting to distract himself. 

With slightly jerky movements, she could feel him attempting to restrain his hips from bucking into her inexperienced throat. While one hand pumped his dick into her willing mouth, her other had been placed on his thigh to hold herself steady. Just then her thumb brushed against his low hanging fruit, and he groaned in pleasure. 

How could she have forgotten his balls? While attempting to continue sucking her lover, she lowered her right hand to fondle them. She brushed her thumb over the soft lumps, and Callum let out a very satisfying whimper. While cupping half the source of her future children, she began to wonder what they tasted like as well. Was it a good home for her little bairns? With an audible pop she removed him from her mouth and lowered her head to his sack. As her left hand continued to pump him, her right cradled his jewels to her lips. She delicately sucked one into her mouth and ran her tongue over it while her right hand fondled the other.

“_Fuuck_,” he swore. 

She decided to give his other ball the same treatment.

“Fuck Rayla,” he wheezed. “That feels so good. I can’t- I’m gonna-” 

Suddenly his balls tensed. She felt him twitch beneath her hand, muscle pumping out more of the cream that was inside of him. She witnessed the white liquid shoot into the air and arc onto the cave floor. Once finished unloading, he slumped against the cave wall panting heavily.

“It felt stranger than I thought it would,” she commented watching his dick grow limp in her hand.

He grunted through a haze, not really knowing how to respond to that. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.” 

She giggled. “If you’re talking sexual interactions, I’m sure I’ve wanted them longer.” She taunted as she kissed her way back up to his lips. 

“Oh yeah?” He breathed. 

“Yeah” She laughed breathily, reaching his lips and planting a kiss. “I used to picture pinning you against a tree and riding you until you wouldn’t be able to walk.” She nipped at the exposed skin on his neck.

It was his turn to laugh breathily. “I would not have been opposed to that. Granted, it’s probably for the best that a baby dragon did not see that. It’s a miracle our hormones didn’t get in the way of our missions.” 

She burst into laughter. ”I kno’. How did we ever manage to wait this long?” 

“I don’t know but I don’t ever want to wait that long again.” He lunged for her lips.

She squealed as they toppled over onto the cave floor. Lips reattaching and tongues reintroducing themselves. He tasted a bit of himself on her. As her tongue told the story of its journey to his nether regions, his decided it was time for his to go on its own coming of age expedition. He broke their kiss to whisper against her lips. 

“I want to taste you.”

Callum began kissing a trail down her body, pausing in his travels to suckle at her breasts. Leading his lips to her peaks, he introduced himself to a purplish bulls-eye by kissing next to it. Eager to further their new acquaintanceship, he popped her nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. Not wanting her other breast to feel left out, he brought his hand up to lightly pinch the neglected nipple. She sucked in a breath. Giddy at her reaction, Callum continued. He released his hold on his new friend and nipped around her areolas. Having been an adamant supporter of nipple equality, he kissed a path over to her other nipple and administered the same treatment. Switching hands to fondle her the now wet previous nipple. The coos she was making aroused his curiosity, among other things, enticing him to discover the sounds she would make if he ventured further. 

A lingering thumb teased goodbye to the rigid nipple as he continued his descent, kissing and nipping his way to her sweet nectar. Just before reaching his goal, he paused to kiss the freckle that brought them to this situation. Once he arrived at the albino forest of hidden treasure, he glanced up to double check her consent. She was gazing at him with hooded eyes, chest heaving in anticipation. He raised a questioning brow. She gave a slight nod of approval, fascinated by his plan. Eyes still trained on each other, he placed a palm on each of her thighs and spread her legs. He lowered his head, and inhaled her scent. She smelled like the woods, moonberries, and moon magic. Lowering his head further, he dragged his tongue over her clit and gently dipped it into her opening. She whimpered. Taking that as encouragement he languidly licked her clit several more times. 

“Hgn Callum” she whispered. Venturing further, he used his fingers to spread her folds and wiggled his tongue in her tight hole. She cried in pleasure, moaning for him to continue. He moved his tongue in and out of her, lapping up her juices. “Ugn more, please,” she begged him. Replacing his tongue, he tentatively pressed his pinky into her opening. She gasped. He pumped his finger in and out of her, loosening her up for future endeavors of the night. “So close,” she breathed. Once sufficiently loosened he inserted another finger into her and continued pumping. He ran his tongue through her folds. Flicked her clit. She was unravelling before him. He reached a hand up to play with her nipples, twisting them between his thumbs. He curled his fingers a bit inside her, and the walls around them tightened. The stimulation became too much and she came on his face. 

She laid there stunned from her climax. Panting heavily. Chest rising and falling, trying to calm herself down.

“How? Where’d you? Have you done that before?”

“No, but I have heard plenty of unnecessary info from Soren and the other crown guards. Eidetic memory, remember?”

“Wow.” She breathed.

Feeling quite smug about his work, he crawled his way back up her body, and kissed her deeply. Their tongues were reunited as his shared her essence. Her fingers laced into his hair as he hovered above. Amidst their making out, she noticed a certain appendage bumping into her. Noticing his hesitancy to push for more, she reached down and gripped his stiff member.

Breaking their kiss, she informed him, “We’re not done here. You’re still raring to go.” 

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm,” she returned to kissing him.

“Mhmm- but what about-” his words were cut short by her insistent kisses.

“Mm- don’t worry about that,” she breathed between kisses. “Moonshadows can only get pregnant on full moons.”

Reeling with this newfound logic, he deepened their kiss.

Having nothing to further prevent their progress, she positioned him at her opening, and he slowly slid himself inside her. The wetness from her previous orgasm assisting with his entrance. “Ohhhhhh _ Sweet Elarion _,” she whispered. Her walls were warm, wet, and inviting. She stretched a bit but not entirely in an unpleasant way. The fit was snug and it stretched her in all the right ways. 

He couldn’t believe it. _ They were having sex! _ What he fantasized as a boy was finally coming true. Once she gave him the okay that she was well adjusted, he slowly rocked himself into her, gently entering deeper and deeper. She felt heavenly. The speed gradually picked up as he thrust into her. Flesh smacking as they continuously collided with each other. They panted. He filled her in ways she never felt before, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more.

Craving control, Rayla flipped them over and sat him against the wall. She crawled into his lap and began bouncing on his stiff shaft. _ Holy fuck _ it was fantastic. She was letting out breathy squeaks, squeals, and grunts. 

He watched his glistening cock disappear inside of her only to reappear seconds later newly glistening in her juices. In and out, in and out. His cock was engulfed in her sweet warmth again and again as her breasts bounced in his face. He stuck out his tongue trying to catch a nipple and successfully latched on. 

“Oh Luna Arcanaeum, Callum,_ yes _ , right there, I- I can’t- It’s- ...so good.” _ Fuck yes. _ More. It wasn’t enough. 

He flipped them over: pressing her back against the floor, he placed a hand on the wall above her head and pounded into her with reckless abandon. Balls slapping against her ass. He kept the other hand firmly grasping her hip to keep her in place as he continuously rammed into her. 

He’s not sure he’s ever moved that fast in his life before. Ecstasy was climbing. Electricity began to crackle around them as the sky mage unknowingly riled up the atmosphere more. He was close. _ She _ was close, he could see it in her eyes.

“Rayla...” he panted her name as if it were the last coherent thought in his mind. Her hands dug into his ass, legs forming a split in the air to deepen the penetration. The angle allowed him to find her sweet spot. 

Her back arched, and she gripped him harder. “_ Yes Callum _” she hissed.

As her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes glazed over and mouth gaped in a silent scream of choked ecstasy. Her walls clenched around him, thunder boomed. 

Like a vacuum, sucking him in as deep as possible, craving to be filled with all he had to offer, she came. She squeezed him until he was milked dry. His seed erupted into her, filling her with his cum. Dick twitching inside of her.

They stayed there like that, coming down from their mutual climax, panting against one another. Sweat glistening off their bodies in sticky bliss. She brought him in for a tender kiss. “I love you.” 

That caught his attention. “Really?” he asked in awe.

She lovingly smiled back at him and nodded. “Mmhm.”

His heart skipped a beat as he whispered in return, “I love you too.”

He planted a few more kisses on her lips before rolling off of her. Their bodies weren’t separated long before he pulled her in close for a cuddle. He nuzzled into her neck, causing her to giggle. “We should probably sleep on the mats I laid out for us.” He glanced up at their separate bed stations not too far away. In their eagerness, they couldn’t be fucked to fuck on the mats. He had to admit though, now that the adrenaline and lust was dying down the uncomfortableness of the bare cave floor gradually became more apparent. 

“Yeah, I guess we should.”

They crawled over to their respective beds. As they were about to lie down, Rayla had announced that the mats were entirely too far apart. They pushed the mats together, crawled into bed, and returned to cuddling. They lay there listening to the rain falling outside the cave, enjoying the warmth of each others bodies as the fire finally died out. When they had been staying at inns they slept in separate beds or ordered separate rooms. This was their first time in years, sleeping this close together, and it felt fantastic. As the quiet settled, she assumed Callum had drifted off.

“Do you think we could work out?” Nope, apparently he was still awake.

There was silence while she thought over his inquiry. Is this what he had been thinking about ever since they laid down for the night? Apparently, while she was enjoying their closeness, he had been contemplating the potential struggles of a human-elf relationship. Remembering all of their past struggles at just attempting to be friends, she whispered in the darkness.

“We were just kids, Callum. Just two dumb teenagers and a ten year old taking on more responsibilities than they were ready for, trying to correct the mistakes of our parents. We couldn’t even sort out our feelings and we expected to sort out the feuding?”

Rolling over, she stared heatedly into his eyes. Rage at the injustice of it all swirled beneath those pools of lavender. “And we’re _ still _ taking on those duties, Callum. Fixing arguments that our ancestors started. _ Finally _, stopping this endless circle of violence. Will we ever have a moment when we aren’t cleaning up someone else's mess?”

He smiled sadly at her. “It’ll get better. A little bit at a time. The world slowly gets better as we attempt to change it. We just need to lead by example.” He kissed her temple.

“I hope so ...I still shudder to think what I would have been like if I never met you. ” 

He cuddled her closer. “Well, you did meet me. And I met you, and I’m glad I did.” He could feel her smile against him. “I know a relationship would be a struggle but I honestly believe you’ve changed me for the better. I love you, Rayla. Even though it’ll be hard, and the pressure might be too much…”

“Do you want to try anyway?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers but he says yes. This is my first fic and it took like five months to write, so don't be expecting more any time soon lol. Concrit is always welcome tho!


End file.
